Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 DC film)
Krypto the Superdog: The Movie is an upcoming with Warner Bros. Pictures, DC Movie Universe and Village Roadshow Pictures. This is Release Date of "November 25, 2020". It stars Matt Damon, Debi Derryberry, Hayden Panettiere, Peter Cullen, Steve Buscemi, Nathan Lane, Kevin Spacey, Anne Hathaway, Laraine Newman, Patrick Warburton, Bill Fagerbakke, Billy Crystal, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Annie Potts, Matthew Broderick, Jim Cummings, Ernie Sabella, David L. Lander, Mike Myers, Joan Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, Kath Soucie, John Goodman, Ben Stiller, Mariel Sheets, Francesca Capaldi, Jess Harnell and Jeff Bennett. Plot From the Co-Directors of "Superman" & "Scooby-Doo!". Starring the Voice Characters Like Krypto (Matt Damon, "Titan A.E.") and Kevin (Debi Derryberry, "Jimmy Neutron"). The Fun of "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" with "The Incredibles". Cast * Matt Damon as Krypto / Superdog * Debi Derryberry as Kevin Whitney * Hayden Panettiere as Andrea Sussman and Melanie Whitney, Kevin is a Girlfriend * Peter Cullen as Ace the Bat-Hound * Steve Buscemi as Ignatius * Nathan Lane as Streaky / Supercat * Kevin Spacey as Kevin's Daddy / Eddie Whitney * Anne Hathaway as Kevin's Mommy / Mary Whitney * Laraine Newman as Brainy Barker * Patrick Warburton as Bulldog * Bill Fagerbakke as Paw Pooch * Billy Crystal as Tail Terrier * Tom Kenny as Hot Dog ** Kenny also voices a Streaky/supercat * Tara Strong as Mammoth Mutt * Annie Potts as Snooky Wookums * Matthew Broderick as Mechanikat * Jim Cummings as Tusky Husky and Strech-o-Mutt * Ernie Sabella as Drooly * David L. Lander as Waddles * Mike Myers as Superman * Joan Cusack as Isis * Kelsey Grammer as Lex Luthor * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Mustkiss ** Mrs. Mustkiss is a new teacher * John Goodman as The Teacher Man * Ben Stiller as The Coach * Mariel Sheets as Kids #1 * Francesca Capaldi as Kids #2 and Kids #3 * Jess Harnell as Bailey * Jeff Bennett as Ice Cream Man Scenes # Main Titles (0:00) # Snooky Wookums in the Stage (2:11) # Mrs. Mustkiss (3:15) # Morning Workout (5:19) # First Day of School (8:20) # "The Soccer Game" (12:01) # Kevin Looking on the Map (19:03) # Kevin Taking Care of the Mammoth Mutt in School (20:59) # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" (25:05) # Andrea Blueberry Inflation (27:26) # Melanie Blueberry Inflation (29:08) # "Kevin's in the School Day" (32:09) # Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation (35:10) # Mammoth Mutt Taking the Kevin's Band-Aid Off (40:21) # Tail Terrier is Bouncing Tails on Through Around (45:14) # "Howling Superdog" (50:25) # Run For Your Life (52:18) # Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (1:00:19) # Kids Playing Ruins Classroom When Kevin Says "BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" (1:08:21) # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" (1:11:22) # We Did It! (1:30:22) # End Credits (1:35:23) Songs # "The Soccer Game" - Kevin, Andrea and Melanie # "Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation" - Mammoth Mutt # "Kevin's in the School Day" - Kevin # "Howling Superdog" By Elizabeth Daily # "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" By Randy Newman Rating G rating black cars academy.jpg Gallery krypto-mainimage.jpg|Krypto / Superdog Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) kevin-mainimage.jpg|Kevin Whitney Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) Mrs. Mustkiss in Krypto the Superdog The Movie.png|Mrs. Mustkiss Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) Transcript Main article: Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (Transcript 2020)Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Ultimate Universe Category:DC Comics Category:DC Extended Universe Category:DC